ZADR: Prisoner of Science
by Aiden Black1997
Summary: Zim finaly has his way with Dib. ZADR :  Note:*shared account written by Aiden


ZADR

Caution: contains lots of yaoi

I do not own Invader Zim or any of the characters in this story. Except for New Dib

Zim flushed himself down the fake toilet in his base, whirring down the tubes underground. He reached a room that he had been avoiding for days, knowing that the Dib-beast was chained inside. Zim hadn't yet decided what kind of skin crawling experiments he should preform on his mortal enemy.

He walked to the door and opened it, ever so slightly, just far enough to barely peek inside. Dib was still handcuffed to the bars on his cage. He thrashed about at the slight light seeping through the crack in the door.

Zim had an idea, a dangerous, horrible idea. He crept to another part of his base and found what he was looking for- supplies for drawing blood he had taken from a hospital. It was really amazing how stupid and oblivious most of these filthy beings were to infiltration.

He took the needle and tube and moved back to the room containing Dib and opened the door quickly, throwing light on the Dib, who had not seen much light in weeks. Dib ducked to the floor, pupils trying to shrink from their dilated state. Zim entered and grabbed one of Dib's scrawny teenage arms. He shoved the needle in carelessly, not caring if he hurt his enemy. He quickly drew the blood and left the room.

Zim ran the blood through his computer's centrifuge. Then he took the spun down blood to a large machine. He opened the small door that would hopefully copy the Dib's genetic material. Zim pressed his cleverly colored red button to start the machine. It whirred to life, working on Dib's genetic material.

At this point, Zim walked back to the Dib creature and looked at his weak body with pity.

_ For science_- Zim promised himself. _Well, and to destroy my mortal enemy. _He added.

Zim unlocked Dib's cage and stepped inside. "Hello Dib-beast", Zim said with venom in his voice.

"W-why did you t-take my blood, Zim?" Dib demanded.

"Well, I suppose I can tell you, seeing as your about to die at my hand." Zim smirked.

"Ju-just tell me." Dib said weakly.

"Well, Dib-beast, that blood is what will make my perfect ally. An Irken clone of you. A more useful Dib. One who can contribute to his world by helping me rule. One who won't be the demise of his world or do foolish things like trying to stop me. A much better you. As much as I hate to admit it, you are the smartest wormling on this horrible planet. Without your human imperfections, you can be much better use to me. I'm simply making a _useful_ Dib." Zim explained matter-of-factly.

"Z-zim, don't do that." Dib said, his voice breaking.

"Why shouldn't I? I'm Zim! And I have the technology, and your blood, you can't stop me... you'll be dead anyway."

"D-dead?" Dib asked fearfully, his muddy brown eyes misty.

"Yes Dib-thing, dead. I'm about to kill you." Zim smirked, magenta eyes glistening with self-pride. "I can't have an imperfect you running around. But first I'm going to have to preform some tests on you."

"Tests?" Dib squeaked.

"Yes Dib, tests. On your body. I want to see how you react to me, I want to know how the human body functions. For that you shall be Zim's guinea pig. Prepare yourself Dib. Because the pain starts now."

With that Zim locked Dib's cage back up and moved toward the boy.

"No, NOOOO!" Dib shrieked, coffee eyes full of terror.

Zim's PAK legs shot out and pinned Dib's wrists to the floor of the cage. The boy screamed in pain. Zim brought himself close to Dib's face and- for science of course- kissed his lips gently, feeling the texture against his own.

Dib released a muffled scream as Zim continued to force himself against the skinny teens lips. Dib lurched forward trying to escape the Irken's grip, but Zim just dug his PAK legs deeper into the boys wrists. Dib tried to cry out but he was still muffled by Zim's lips. Zim bit Dib's lower lip and the boy cried out.

As Zim forced his rough tongue into the teens mouth he could taste blood, the blood that had been released when Zim had bitten Dib. Zim roamed Dib's mouth-for science. He wasn't surprised when Dib struggled to free himself yet again. Zim just forced his PAK legs down into Dib's wrists harder, causing blood to gush and pool around the pierced area.

Zim pushed his rough tongue against Dib's feeling the smooth texture against it. Dib didn't kiss back, he was terrified, not to mention seriously injured.

Zim used his claws to rip Dib's shirt into shreds. He threw the ripped parts aside and ran his claws down the 16 year old's bare chest. He left marks, but drew no blood. Unsatisfied with the comfort the human was still enjoying, Zim brought his claws down the human's chest once more, but this time harder, with more vigor. He drew blood. He watched as the crimson liquid dripped down the boy's side. Zim licked the blood from the boy's chest, enjoying the flavour. Dib was screaming and thrashing about under Zim, but Zim just stabbed two more of his PAK legs into Dib's skin. The PAK legs landed on the teen's legs and pushed into the skin. Dib cried out louder.

Zim lapped at the blood on the humans chest and began sucking on a nipple. Dib took in a small breath of air against himself and his urgent pain. Zim bit down hard on Dib's nipple, making him bleed in yet another place, earning a whimper of pain from the struggling human.

Zim put his hand to Dib's crotch and squeezed, wondering what the teen's reaction would be. Dib's pants grew tighter for some unknown reason. For 'science', Zim removed the pants and began stroking the bulge. He firmly grasped Dib's member and squeezed, earning a breathy moan from his science project.

"Y-you monster!" Dib managed to mumble out.

"You are going to die Dib-beast." Zim chuckled evily.

"D-don't!"

Zim pulled down the teen's underwear, revealing a most wonderful sight.

_Wow on Earth, their body parts sure are long... _Zim thought to himself.

Zim dug his claws into Dib's side and stroked the long 9 ½ inch member protruding from the skinny teen who was at his mercy. Zim tugged on Dib, and somehow Dib grew even more. What a masochist! Zim dug his claws further into Dib's thigh. Dib moaned and Zim dug his PAK legs further into Dib's arms and legs. Dib screamed in pain and Zim squeezed the teen's erection with a rather painful grip. Dib half screamed half moaned. Zim stabbed his claws into Dib's erection, making his member bleed slightly.

Noticing that his clothing was growing uncomfortably tight, Zim removed every last piece of his own clothing. He moved his crotch near Dib's crying face.

"Suck- _now!_" Zim demanded.

Dib resisted at first until Zim's PAK legs ripped all the way through the teen's legs. He reluctantly opened his mouth and took Zim's odd looking green dick into his mouth. Dib noticed that the alien had no balls, only a dick as hard as a rock.

Dib sucked slowly, without any movements of his tongue. Annoyed, Zim pulled his PAK legs from Dib's legs and stabbed them into the boy's side. Dib screamed in pain and Zim forced his head back to his member. Dib sucked correctly- according to Zim- this time, moving his tounge even while tears poured down his face. Zim pulled Dib's head off and removed his PAK legs from the teen. Zim flipped the boy over and punctured the boy's forearms with his PAK legs. Zim plunged his other two PAK legs into the boy's sides, earning screams of pain.

Zim shoved his dick into Dib's puckered hole. Dib screamed in pain and refused to relax, making it more difficult for himself. Zim didn't care if he caused Dib pain, that was the purpose of this "experiment" anyway. Zim shoved himself inside of Dib, yearning for those pained screams. He pushed in hard and bucked his hips into Dib as fast as he could. Dib screamed in pain and Zim could feel the boy's ass bleeding around his dick. Zim plunged in and out as fast as he could, a maniacal grin on his face.

Dib screamed and tried to slap Zim off of him. Zim used his PAK's claw to rip the boy's fore arm from his body, he wasn't going to need it- he was about to die anyway.

Dib screamed. "_FUCK YOU ZIM. GOD, FUCK FUCK FUCK. THE PAIN! THE PAAIIINNNN!"_

"Yes Dib-beast, feel the pain. You wont need that arm anyway."

Zim continued to beat Dib's ass, feeling blood gushing from the tortured hole. Zim dug his PAK legs deep into Dib. Dib screamed more profanity and Zim errupted into the teen's ass. He pulled out.

"Dib human, I've won." Zim smirked evilly. The Irken stood over the mangled body of Dib and removed the PAK legs from his body. Zim rolled the boy over. Dib was half conscious.

"Z-zim-" Dib tried to plead for his life.

"Goodbye Dib human. My face is the last thing your eyes will ever see. I'd say it was a pleasure to have you to study, but it wasn't." With that final word, Zim stabbed all four of his PAK legs into Dib's throat, decapitating him. Dib's head rolled to the corner of the cage.

Zim walked out as if nothing had happened and found a change of clothing. Once he was dressed he walked over to the cloning device he had built to see if he had made any progress.

Zim pressed the green stop button on the machine and the doors to the machine rolled open. Fog poured out of the device and marred Zim's vision.

What stepped out surprised him.

The new Irken's skin was the same shade of green as Zim's. His face was similar to Zim's as well, with the exception of his glasses and cobalt eyes. Irken Dib's antenna were bent twice to mimic his old hairstyle. He was naked, green mass proudly protruding from between his thighs.

Zim circled the new Irken, proud of his creation. He smirked triumphantly.

"Hello Dib." Zim said.

"Hello Zim." New Dib said. "Can I please have some clothes?"

"In a moment." Zim said. He noticed something odd about Irken Dib. He had balls! Zim looked at them and knelt next to his new companion. Zim touched the green skin and New Dib inhaled sharply. Curiously, Zim squeezed the pair. New Dib shuddered and threw his head back in bliss.

"Astounding" Zim mumbled to himself.

"What's that, Zim?" Irken Dib asked.

"You have a human penis." Zim said.

"Oh" New Dib said.

Zim prodded New Dib where his squiddly spooch should be. New Dib doubled over in pain as one should when prodded in the squiddly spooch.

"Astounding. You have human genitals, yet Irken organs."

"Okay," New Dib said in a monotone.

"Will you let me try something?" Zim asked permission.

"Of course."

Zim moved forward and took the Irken Dib's cock into his mouth, right up to New Dib's balls.

New Dib moaned and instinctively pulled Zim onto his cock. Zim bobbed his head back and forth. When Zim could tell that New Dib was about to cum, he pulled off. Zim got a face full of sticky blue cum. Zim had expected it to be coloured differently than a human's.

Zim looked to New Dib.

"Could you help me out?" Zim asked New Dib as he pointed to his erection.

"Sure" New Dib was happy to help.

New Dib went to work, sucking Zim off like a professional, pulling off just in time to get a face full of Zim's fuchsia cum.

Zim shouted at what seemed to be nothing at first. "Computer! Fetch New Dib some clothing! And fetch us some towels!"

Zim waited impatiently until two mechanical base arms came to his aid handing him an outfit for New Dib, and towels for Zim and New Dib's faces.

Zim had high expectations for his creation, ones which he knew would be fulfilled.

7


End file.
